Debt of Life
by Word-Stringer
Summary: Arthur sent Merlin away. And then he finds out the true story, the second life Merlin lived as Emrys, protecting Arthur and dealing with the consequences. So begins the hunt for the phantom sorcerer.
1. Prologue: Debt of Life

_I cannot believe I'm starting a new story - I have like a MILLION updates to read, another million fics to update/finish and A LOAD of schoolwork as well - I still haven't started the Easter Holiday crap our teachers decided to drop on us._

_Oh well, this is the first chapter of a fic that's a kind of sequel to something I'd read, I don't know how long ago, where Arthur finds out and sends Merlin away, in exchange for saving his life (again). I might write my own version of the prequel, but probably after finishing_ The Reincarnations_. Weekly updates again!_

_And I've seriously got to stop with the present tense! I keep slipping into it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Debt of Life _(likely to be renamed)_  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _Arthur sent Merlin away. And then he finds out the true story._  
><strong>Title (chapter):<strong> Debt of Life  
><strong>Word count (chapter): <strong>699  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Future!Fic

* * *

><p>The ride back to Camelot was silent and grieving, for the party was returning two men less than when it left. Sure the bandits were defeated now, but said defeat had come at a price that weighed down on all of them.<p>

Most heavily on Arthur. With reason.

The others tried to convince him it wasn't his fault that Kay died; he wasn't to know the criminals would ambush with a bigger group. Nor was it his fault, they continued, that Merlin ran after him, despite being ordered not to.

Arthur didn't listen to either arguments. Debatably the first was his fault, but he had long since learnt to save mourning for deaths during the night, and not the day when action is required.

The second however - Merlin's lack of return - was most definitely his fault.

He didn't tell them that though. He wouldn't tell anyone that, for it would put Merlin's life in jeopardy; exactly what he was trying to avoid, for he wouldn't break his word.

The silence continued.

* * *

><p>Treason.<p>

He had only just realised the meaning of the word, and what it conveyed. The weight on your back that came with betraying your King's, your _father's_ beliefs.

He realised that Merlin was right in not telling him; the only way he would have let the warlock go was through debt of life. And not his own.

* * *

><p>Their arrival was not special - this was something that had happened many times, when vagabonds of the countryside took that further step into a criminal life. But Arthur was guiltily avoiding the eyes of Kay's wife, left grieving to try and raise a household with a son barely of age.<p>

And he was also avoiding his father's eyes, feeling traitorous as well as betrayed.

He wondered where Merlin was now - nowhere near Camelot, hopefully.

* * *

><p>He entered Gaius' chambers with a heavy heart, because, while he no longer had care for Merlin's well being he despised any suffering on the kindly physician's part.<p>

"Arthur!" he greeted with a warm smile on his face. "You're back. Where's Mer-" He stopped as he realised the grave expression on Arthur's face.

"Sire?" he questioned. Arthur paused for a minute, swallowing bile, then began telling his lie.

"I'm afraid to inform you, Gaius," he made sure to keep his face in the same expression when all he wanted to do was frown in disgust at the lie that lasted _years. _"That Merlin was killed on our mission."

Gaius' face was disbelieving, and Arthur thought for a second that he had been caught out, but then Gaius fell down onto a bench in an unconscious action that Arthur had seen before, when people had been told someone dear to them had been murdered.

_Dear._ A false emotion of course.

"How could he let this happen..." Gaius muttered to himself. And then Arthur realised, just as he was about to leave.

He spun around. "You knew didn't you?" he demanded.

"Knew, sire?" And Gaius' look was enough, but he still elaborated.

"You knew that he was a _sorcerer_ and that he's been lying to us all for god knows how long! Well, not all, obviously," he adds bitterly.

"That doesn't make a difference! That foolish boy is _dead_ now-"

"Well you'll be pleased to know he isn't. I sent that lying filth away!" Arthur bit out, and was just about to storm away when Gaius' words stopped him.

"How could you?" he asked in a dangerous tone, standing up again in his fury. "He gave you _so_ much, risked his life for you, and Camelot, and even your _father_, just for you to send him away the minute you find out!" His voice had risen to a shout. On the contrary, Arthur's was a whisper when he asked:

"What do you mean?"

"You have no idea do you?" Gaius said incredulously. "You didn't even give him a chance to explain! The things he did for your destiny, for _you."_

"What do you mean?" Arthur repeated uncertainly. He hoped Gaius didn't mean what he thought he meant.

"Sit down," Gaius said with a sigh as he followed his own words. "Sit down, and I'll tell you everything."


	2. I: He Killed Them All

_So, I was planning weekly updates but I was overwhelmed by the posotive response! _Twelve _reviews! In three days! Try and get the same? I doubt... but...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>_He Killed Them All _(241)

"Your father," Gaius began. Arthur started - he didn't expect Merlin's story to begin like this. "Your father is a dear friend of mine. Too dear, I fear, because the things I tolerated for him..." He let out a shaky laugh.

"I suppose it wasn't for him though," he said decisively. "It was for me - I enjoyed life too much; didn't want to be executed or go into hiding and be hunted. Didn't want to stop your father from doing something he would regret."

Arthur began to feel nauseous at the implications; he had a feeling he knew what this was.

"I was the one who told him how to have a child when Ygraine could have none - of Nimueh's powers. Of the things magic could do." Gaius suddenly turned to Arthur.

"He didn't know it was your mother that would be taken. He didn't know who it would be." But that meant... "He thought it would be a stranger, someone he didn't know, didn't care about. He thought perhaps Nimueh would find someone and sacrifice them. It was not Nimueh's choice to make - the Old Religion took the Queen. Why, we do not know; and as humans, we aren't to wrangle with those higher."

"And then your father began his twisted version of revenge." Gaius looked him in the eye and Arthur could see all that repressed fury and disgust that Gaius never let himself show. "He killed them all."

* * *

><p><em><span>Blink XXVII<span>__: I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the review __:3_


	3. II: That's Not Enough

_Holy f*ck. I love you guys. Seriously._

_Also, just to make it clear: Gaius _didn't _sacrifice anyone. He just introduced Uther to the idea - political persons as they are, he understood the need for an heir._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>_That's not Enough _(557)

"The Old Religion thrives on the balance it creates; that balance _must_ be maintained - a life saved is a life taken, a life taken is a life saved. It applies to magic as well - for every magician to die, another is born."

Arthur started. But that meant Uther could never complete his quest - to wipe out magic entirely. It was impossible, if any sorcerer they had burned caused another to be born.

"The Old Religion doesn't like the decimation of so many of its followers at the hands of Uther Pendragon and his twisted revenge. It already knew it was to happen, of course - the events of today were written long ago. So it in turn planned a way to return magic; it's inevitable.

"Emrys was prophesised." Gaius looked at him, and Arthur realised who Emrys must be. His answer was confirmed with the next few words. "Emrys. Merlin. A sorcerer of great power, the one to help the Once and Future King return magic to the land." This was followed by a disbelieving snort and a glare that made Arthur flinch. Before he could defend himself - despite lack of information - however, Gaius continued. "Emrys who was given all the power lost to the world due to Uther.

"_Every _sorcerer executed, _every _store of magic destroyed by Uther - _all _of that power went to one person; less danger for others, and the power would be needed to serve by the side of the king." Another look. Arthur swallowed loudly. "The Once and Future King. Thought to be Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur turned away, guilt previously suppressed and unacknowledged rising up. The very _idea_ that Merlin was evil was stupid, he knew that; just refused to think further than _Merlin lied to me._ It was no excuse, he knew... but it hurt, the one man he trusted with _more_ than his life didn't return the feeling at all.

But, of course, that meant nothing in comparison to the knowledge that Merlin had daily risked his life, risked being found out (which happened, of course it did) for _Arthur's_ safety.

"How many times?" Arthur said around the lump of solid remorse. "How many times did he save my life with magic?"

"I can only tell you of those I know about - he has helped you many times without my knowledge."

"How many times?" Arthur repeated.

"When Lady Helen-"

Arthur started. "The second day he was here? After I ridiculed him?"

"Twice, as far as I know, from the same threat. She put a sleeping enchantment upon us all, and he broke it by dropping the chandelier on her. And did you honestly think that Merlin could move that fast without falling over? He used magic to slow time."

"And then with Valiant?"

"Yes, of course. He did try to save Ewan, but the snake got him while he was in court..."

"And then I sent him away.."

"Yes, you did." Arthur looked up at the cold in his voice, and then realised that, yes, Gaius had every right to be angry; he had just sent away his ward, his son in all but lineage.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He could hear that note of begging, and he hated it, but he knew Gaius needed to hear the humiliation too, needed to know how he felt.

"That's not enough."

* * *

><p><em><span>spangleypony<span>__: I know it was very short, and sorry for that - I wanted to bring it out early as a thank you for the overwhelming response, and didn't pre write it; which led to it being rushed. Still, I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the review __:3_

_KaulitzFan14: Here you go! Thanks for the review :3 _


End file.
